ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Teapot of Tyrahn
The Teapot of Tyrahn is a legendary teapot in which Nadakhan is trapped. Long ago, Captain Soto trapped Nadakhan inside it and marooned the Djinn's crew across the Sixteen Realms. Following the Battle of Stiix, Clouse discovered the teapot and freed Nadakhan, but the deceptive djinn manipulated him and imprisoned Clouse in the teapot. Shortly after, Nadakhan would also imprison Wu and Misako there for some time until being transferred somehow to the Sword of Souls. When Nadakhan returned to Djinjago, he found his home realm was collapsing after the Cursed Realm's destruction. Nadakhan's father, Khanjikhan, gave him the Sword of Souls to imprison the souls of his adversaries. Nadakhan accepted the weapon, breaking the teapot and trapping those inside within the Sword of Souls. When Jay made his final wish, recent events were undone and Clouse never found the teapot, leaving Nadakhan imprisoned inside it. Despite this, Clouse still attempted to retrieve it, but was chased off by the citizens of Stiix, leaving the teapot lost in the city's wreckage, which ironically saved his life. The teapot eventully found its way into the Desert of Doom and was eaten by Beohernie. When the Ninja had to get a part of the Land Bounty from Beohernie's stomach, they took the teapot out of his stomach as well. History At some point in time, Nadakhan was captured in the teapot by Captain Soto. It would later be either lost or abandoned, and wound up in the city of Stiix. Infamous Following the Battle of Stiix, the city's citizens were left to clean up the destruction caused by The Preeminent. The teapot was lost amongst the wreckage and thrown into a garbage scow during the cleansing of the city. Clouse, who survived the Cursed Realm's destruction, found the teapot and freed Nadakhan but was manipulated into being trapped inside it. Later, when Wu went to Domu, he would be confronted by Nadakhan and was tricked into wishing it away, thinking he would be in a comfortable place with tea, and trapped in the teapot as well. Public Enemy Number One During her interrogation at the police station, Misako was also confronted by Nadakhan and trapped in the teapot with Clouse and Wu. Enkrypted When Nadakhan returned to his home realm, he found it was collapsing and his father gave him a powerful sword with which to trap the souls of his enemies. Nadakhan took the weapon and used it to shatter the Teapot of Tyrahn, trapping Wu, Misako, and Clouse in the sword. The Way Back The teapot was restored when Jay wished that the events of Skybound had never transpired, causing time to go back to before the teapot was found and trapping Nadakhan inside it once more. Additionally, Clouse would be driven off by the citizens of Stiix before he could retrieve the teapot, presumably leaving the artifact lost forever amidst the wreckage of Stiix. Prior to Season 11 Following its removal from Stiix, the teapot somehow found its way into the Desert of Doom, where it was swallowed by Beohernie. The Belly of the Beast The teapot is seen inside Beohernie’s stomach when Zane enters it. After Kai strikes the beetle, it spits out Zane along with the teapot, Cole’s Guzzler, and their picnic blanket, leaving the teapot lost in the desert. Prisoners *Nadakhan *Clouse (in an alternate timeline, formerly) *Wu (in an alternate timeline, formerly) *Misako (in an alternate timeline, formerly) Gallery Teapot.jpg|The teapot itself Khan.jpg|Under Nadakhan TeapotOfTyhranS11.png|In Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu ru:Чайник Тайрана Category:2016 Category:Artifacts Category:Objects Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skybound Category:Pirates Category:Sky Pirates Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Collectible Items